<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t go wasting your emotion by DryDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606960">Don’t go wasting your emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams'>DryDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Suspend your disbelief about the order of the Mamma Mia tracklist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about the archives staff just having a good time? Just having a fun happy time? Anyways, have some spontaneous workplace karaoke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Just a touch of jonmartin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t go wasting your emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of them were falling asleep. Well, probably not Jon, but Jon was in his office and Jon couldn’t see them and hadn’t given them anything to do and they were bored. Martin’s eyelids were heavy and when he let himself drop his head into his hands for a moment, he’s pretty sure he actually experienced a moment of unconsciousness. Sasha snickered when he jerked his head back up and blinked. Martin stuck his tongue out at her and then glanced over at Tim. They were just in time to see Tim do the same dozing off, only he was tipped back in his chair with his feet on the desk, and as his eyes slipped shut the leg of his chair slipped too. In a flash his eyes shot open and he heaved forward, catching himself just in time. The chair hit the ground with a loud bang. </p><p>After a stunned beat of silence, Sasha and Martin collapsed into giggles. Tim shot them a glare but it was softened by his smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” He said, and pushed himself to stand. “I for one have had enough of this sitting around.”</p><p>Still snickering, Martin eyed him warily. “What are you going to do, tap dance?” He inquired sarcastically. </p><p>Scooping up the tape recorder that was suddenly conveniently on the desk, Tim headed over to the rather dated stereo in the corner that they never used. “You know full well I river danced in primary school and I’ll not have you mocking me, Martin Blackwood.” He announced, grabbing one of the tapes from the shelf behind the stereo and putting it noisily into the slot. </p><p>Sasha let out another wheeze of laughter, pushing up from her chair as well. Martin was still mildly confused but not complaining. He knew music would unquestionably bring Jon over here to scold them.</p><p>The familiar piano riff began as Sasha rounded the long table, grabbing another tape recorder. She grinned at Tim who held the recorder to his mouth like it was a microphone. “Where are those happy days… they seemed so hard to find…”</p><p>He was a bit pitchy. Not so bad, though. He motioned for Sasha to take the next line and she mimicked his hold on the recorder, stood in a theatrical little pose. “I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind…”</p><p>Sasha wasn’t pitchy in the slightest.</p><p>“Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood…” They sang together, stepping to circle each other. “It used to be so nice it used to be so good…”</p><p>Then the beat kicked in and they threw their heads back simultaneously, putting on the drama in a way that made it seem like they’d certainly done this exact thing before as they belted out the chorus. Martin hid his grin behind his hand, feeling fond. The joy was infectious and so rare these days that he was soaking it in like sunshine. </p><p>They twirled around the room, not missing a beat and doing silly little call and responds that weren’t really in the recording. When Tim waltzed up to Martin on “When you’re gone, how could I even try,” and smiled his flirtiest smile, offering him a hand. Martin blushed and shook his head minutely. Tim didn’t press, spinning around him and on his way. </p><p>As the final repetitions in the song started to fade out, Martin looked to the door. Right on time, he thought as the doorknob twisted. Tim and Sasha did not so much as turn around when Jon appeared, his forehead creased severely to match his scowl. </p><p>The scowl was colored very slightly by bafflement as Jon took in the scene in front of him, Tim and Sasha now singing into each other’s makeshift microphones, staring faux yearningly into each other’s eyes as they finished off strong. Finally Jon’s gaze landed on Martin. </p><p>Despite Jon’s thunderous expression, Martin could see the confusion beneath and was having too much fun to really care, believe it or not. So he smiled and did a little wave. </p><p>“Can we help you?” He said cheerfully and Tim snorted beside him.</p><p>Jon sputtered. “What on earth are you doing?” He demanded. </p><p>Sasha slid over to stand behind him, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. “We’re lightening up, Jon. You should join us.”</p><p>The look in Jon’s eyes was verging on helplessness now, and when he looked around and landed on Martin once again, it took some effort for Martin not to bite his lip. </p><p>“What? No, I— no!” Jon began, somewhat petulantly but he tamped it down to sound more stern. “Look at Martin, Martin is doing work, despite all of your tomfoolery, you should let him focus.”</p><p>Martin just looked at him incredulously. </p><p>The next song had begun and Sasha started swaying, moving Jon with her slightly. Jon was resisting like a stiff board, but she wasn’t entirely failing. She shot Martin an exaggerated pleading look, sticking out her bottom lip.</p><p>Martin definitely knew this one, because he didn’t live under a rock, and they had precious seconds before someone needed to start singing. Tim waggled his eyebrows and held out the tape recorder. </p><p>With another glance at Jon, Martin took it. Sasha was already laughing, dropping her head onto Jon’s shoulder. Jon looked absolutely dumbstruck as Martin looked him in the eye and raised the tape recorder to his mouth. </p><p>“I was cheated by you… and I think you know when…” </p><p>Tim lost it too, cracking up somewhere around “I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control.” Martin stood, sidling up to him. Sasha joined in, much to Jon’s dismay. “There’s a fire within my souuul….”</p><p>Martin pointed at Tim. “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring…”</p><p>Tim pointed at Sasha, making a show of passing the buck. “One more look and I forget everything…”</p><p>Joyfully, Sasha finished off the woah-oh-oh. As they barreled on into the chorus Jon put his face in both hands. Sasha kicked the door closed and spun around Jon, tugging at his wrists. </p><p>“C’mon boss,” she pleaded. Tim put a hand to his forehead like he was swooning and Martin laughed so hard he couldn’t finish the next line. </p><p>Tim didn’t miss a beat, belting it out. “Yes I’ve been broken-hearted— blue since the day we started…”</p><p>“Why why,” Martin caught up, through giggles. “Did I ever let you go?”</p><p>Jon was completely red faced now but was clearly trying to suppress a smile, not resisting as Sasha took both his hands in hers, swinging them to the tune. His feet stayed planted right where they were.</p><p>Tim joined her for the next verse, draping an arm over Jon’s shoulder and singing to the side of his face.  Pointedly Jon did not look as Tim smirked his way through “I can’t count all the times that I’ve cried over you..”</p><p>Martin got sort of distracted watching them coax Jon out of his shell, dancing circles around him. The longer they kept it up, the more Jon softened. Oh he was still not participating in the slightest, stubborn to a fault,  but when Sasha did a little bow at the last bridge and offered her hand, he took it. When she spun him around he yelped in surprise and nearly tripped over his feet. </p><p>Putting on a serious look, Martin finally stepped over as well. As the final chorus began, he held the recorder up in front of Jon’s face. Jon stared at him for a moment, looking for all the world like he was going to protest. Sasha and Tim went quiet, waiting with baited breath and Jon quickly glared at both of them. </p><p>Then, he sighed heavily and said, entirely monotone and perfectly in time— </p><p>“Mamma mia. Now I really know.”</p><p>He didn’t continue, and it didn’t matter because Sasha and Tim lost it, both doubling over with laughter. Martin grinned too, he couldn’t help it. Jon looked at him dejectedly. </p><p>“Good job, Jon. Lovely singing voice.” Martin teased. Jon rolled his eyes, but he smiled at the same time and Martin’s stomach did a little flip.</p><p>“You really shouldn't be making so much noise,” he started but Tim cut him off from his new place on the ground.</p><p>“Oh come off it, Jon, there’s nothing to do. Let’s go get chips or something for Chrissake.”</p><p>Sasha raised her arm in the air. “Seconded!” She hooted. Martin looked at Jon. </p><p>Jon huffed. </p><p>“Alright, fine. But one of you is treating me in exchange for my good graces.”</p><p>“Deal,” Sasha said, already grabbing her purse.</p><p>As everyone started to walk out the door, Jon lingered for a moment. “Isn’t anyone going to turn off—?”</p><p>
  <em>“Honey honey, how he thrills me—“</em>
</p><p>Without turning around, Tim said. “Leave it on. Elias will have to come find the source of the joyous refrains himself.”</p><p>Martin and Sasha snorted, and Martin watched Jon scrunch his nose, conflicted. Then after staring at the offending machine for a long moment, he visibly made a decision. He turned on his heel and walked past Martin out the door. </p><p>Carefully Martin put a recorder right next to the speaker. He wasn’t sure why, he just had a feeling like he should. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you make me dizzy—“</em>
</p><p>He didn’t close the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so much weird anxiety about writing fluff but this was a brain worm and I had to get it out. I love them. And also Mamma Mia, I really love Mamma Mia a lot thank you for reading gndndhdh</p><p>In case you don’t know the songs .<br/>SOS https://youtu.be/f27N8AYzshs<br/>Mamma Mia https://youtu.be/pLjPUSyUzvQ<br/>Honey, Honey https://youtu.be/b6Zh-sD3Wg0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>